The New Avatar
by TheJaganEye
Summary: Korra and Aang are history.  They had troubles now Ychuma the new Avatar has a big problem now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender...or do I? But since i made up Ychuma i own him and Kyoshii! Kyoshii is based of Avatar Kyoshi**

Brian: Do you have the Fan Fic username AirbendingSlice?

Me: Yes

Brian: Well congratulations you now own 1 person from avatar of your choice!

Me: Yes I choose Aang. I love you Aang!

~Chapter 1~

The New Avatar

"Ychuma we need to talk to you." Said the head of the Kyoshi Warriors. She on her face held a respectful smile.

"Uh ok," said Ychuma,"What's up?"

"Welcome Avatar Ychuma."

"What no way I'm the Avatar. That is so cool! How do you no?

"Remember these?" said the head of the Kyoshi warriors showing Ychuma the toys he picked out when he was a little kid.

"Yes I do. I chose these because they were fun."

"No you chose them because they were your past life's toys."

"What ever."

So anyway we ne-"

When do I start learning Firebending?

"Ych-"

Or Airbending"

"Ychu-"

"Or waterbending?"

"YCHUMA"

"Sorry! Sorry! Now so what did you what to tell me? I got a few questions about being the Avatar."

Being the Avatar is a great role but also you need to understand that you need to help with this war that has been going on. You must learn these elements quickly or we will be doomed! Have you heard of Avatar Aang your past life and how he beat Firelord Zuko's dad, Firelord Ozi?"

"Ummmmmmm…I don't think I have…but wait is Aang the one with the blue arrows on his body?"

"Yes that is him. My grandfather and grandmother traveled with Avatar Aang."

"Really? What where their names?"

"You mean "are". They are still alive, but elderly. Their names are Suki and Sokka."

I've heard of them! But who else was in that group?"

"Again are most of them are alive. But I believe Grandma and Grandpa said a blind girl named Toph, Firelord Zuko, Katara, Grandfather, a flying lemur bat Momo, and a giant sky bison Appa. Oh yeah I almost forgot you…Well your past life Aang.

"Fire Lord Zuko was in the group? Wow that is cool!"

"Unfortunately you won't be staying at Kyoshi Island you will leave immediately to Ba Sing Se which means "Unpertable City". But before that you need to take on the role of the Avatar.

Ychuma started to get upset when he heard this. But being Toph's grandchild he showed no fear as he was being steered in front of a large crowd on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Avatar Ychuma." Shouted Kyoshii.

Things were racing in poor Ychuma's head as the crowd started to bow. He had no choice and he bowed.

"Long live Avatar Ychuma!" Everyone shouted.

ok guys you gotta give me really good ideas and i will make another chapter. And this is my first Fic ever!


	2. Chapter 2 Escape from Duties

Chapter 2

Escape from Duties

"Now Avatar Ychuma it's time for you to leave and go to Ba Sing Si. To complete your training." Said Kyoshii the next day.

"No I'm not leaving. You can't control me anymore. Yeah! NO RULES! And stop calling me with a title.'

It's to show you respect." Whined Kyoshii.

I really don't care," Mouthed Ychuma," I'm just a 13 year old kid. I DON"T LIKE BEING CALLED AVATAR YCHUMA. I'M LEAVING!"

And with that he stormed away with his Platypus- Bear, Chysho. And his animal that looks like the Bounty Hunter June's Nyla. Only he was larger. And with that he left.

**Sorry for the boring chapter but it was needed badly.**


	3. Chapter 3 Flashbacks from previous lives

Chapter 3

Flashbacks from previous lives

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that i really ran away. Where would I go?" Ychuma said to Chysho.

"_Growls._"

"I know but let's try to find a place to stay over the night. i hope everything is alright at Kyoshi Island." Said Ychuma as he found a place that was decent. As he landed he imendily wished that he brought something to lay on but instead he earthbended a tent for himself, one for Chysho, and for Kyushu which is the same thing as Bounty Hunter June's Nyla. And fell asleep.

As he was sleeping he had a dream. As Ychuma looked down he didn't see his body. He didn't see anything at all, he was blind. In the background he heard a voice and the voice said," Hey Toph do you want to play?" So that was the person he was. His grandmother Toph. So this had to be before she join himself, well Aang.

"Toph are you ok?"

"Yes, wait is your name again?"

"Wait in the world are you ok? Don't you remember me? I'm Thomas." said a puzzled Thomas.

"Yes and sorry. It's never mind." Said Ychuma. But then everything went back to normal. He could see and everything.

"Wow that was awkward." said Ychuma as he once again settled down in the rock tent and fell asleep again.

**So what do you think of this chapter? REVIEWS PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender things but only the things that I have created are mine and mine alone.**

Chapter 5

"Um are you Aang?"

"Yes I'm surprised that you didn't even no what your past life looked like," teased Aang, "So what do you need Ychuma?"  
"Well I was wondering… well… I don't know how to put this into words."

"Let me guess you want to learn about the Avatar State?"

"Yes thanks didn't no how to put it into words."

"Well the Avatar State is a State in which the Avatar is very powerful but also vurnable. If you die in the Avatar State the cycle of the Avatar will cease to exist."

"Wow didn't expect that hahahahaha!" Laughed Ychuma.

"Hahaha well you got to learn the other elements before spring comes or a great anguish will come upon you." And with that Aang being Aang made an air scooter and zoomed away.

"_Wow didn't expect that." _ Thought Ychuma. As soon as he stopped talking to Aang he saw the Air Sieges.

The Head Air Siege said,"GET HIM AND DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Ychuma, as soon as he heard him, went into the Avatar State. But appeared as Avatar Aang. And after scaring the Air Sieges went away.

**Yucky sorry if you didn't enjoy this chapter I've been busy bending and yes you can. Please Review and all that other stuff. If you want to be in my stories just PM me!**

**Thanks to everyone who replied and things. And I used some things from Avatar but still.**


End file.
